Devices are known having the capability of stirring or agitating the liquid contents of a plurality of containers simultaneously. Devices designed for shaking shake both the container and its contents. Shaking is impractical when the containers are open at the top, such as beakers commonly used in laboratories; and the liquid contents may be spilled out.
With devices designed for stirring, the containers remain stationary; and only the contents of each container is stirred. Stirrers are suitable for liquids in open containers.
Stirrers with magnetic drive are known having a plurality of discrete stations with the capability of stirring a plurality of containers simultaneously where each station accommodates one container. The maximum number of containers that can be stirred simultaneously, therefore, is limited by the number of discrete stations provided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a magnetic stirring apparatus on which a plurality of containers can be stirred simultaneously without the need for and the limitations imposed by a predetermined number of discrete stations onto which individual containers are placed.